


All The Things I Noticed (A List by Oikawa Tooru)

by earthtogauva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Haikyuu Secret Santa, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Somewhat Ambiguous Ending, just iwaoi in love, uhh idk tags anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtogauva/pseuds/earthtogauva
Summary: Growing up, Tooru notices a lot of things about Hajime.So he decides to make a small list of it as time goes on.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2020





	All The Things I Noticed (A List by Oikawa Tooru)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teahex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teahex/gifts).



> !!! something a lil different as a gift for my secret santa giftee hehe i hope you like it i just think iwaoi are in love and very much happy with each other <3

  1. Iwa-chan has a ~~burthmak~~ birthmark! (6)



“Eh, Iwa-chan, is that mud?” Oikawa pointed at Iwaizumi’s lower back. Iwaizumi made a noise before turning around, looking like a puppy. Oikawa sat down on the floor, pointing to the spot earlier.

“Right there! Iwa-chan you keep missing it! It’s above your butt!”

“It’s hard to see it when I can’t see it!” Iwaizumi grumbled, but turned his neck to see where Oikawa’s finger hovered over. It was a weirdly shaped blob slightly darker than Iwaizumi’s skin. It looked like the head of a spoon but spread out unevenly at a corner. Iwaizumi swiped a finger at it but it didn’t smudge. He tried at it again as Oikawa watched intently.

“Did you put something on my skin Oikawa?! It’s not coming off!”

Oikawa shook his head still fascinated. “I promise I didn’t! But that’s so cool! Do you think it’s a burn? Or like, maybe your skin is peeling off! And your skin is shedding! Like the reptiles we learnt about!” Oikawa said, eyes sparkling. Iwaizumi, however, was not as enthusiastic as Oikawa was. His eyes widened and he gripped at his skin. 

“MAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Iwaizumi yelled as he ran out of his room still holding onto his body, down to where his mother was reading in the living room. Oikawa hot on his tail as they both reached a surprised Iwaizumi Yasu. She barely had time to wonder why her son was shirtless and looked like he was about to cry when Oikawa spoke up, “Iwa-chan is going to shed his skin!”

Mrs. Iwaizumi looked at the two boys before coughing into her fist, trying hard not to laugh. “Uhuh, and why is that Tooru?”

“He has a patch on his butt and it's darker than his skin and it looks like another skin! Iwa-chan is like a reptile!”

A cough was forced out her throat before she heard her child whimper and tug her pants. “Ma, am I going to really lose my skin? Is this what Pa said was puberty? Am I going to have to leave home?” he asked, looking at her with huge watery eyes. Yasu picked her son up and placed him on her lap, giving his forehead a kiss. She helped Oikawa up and asked him to show her where the ‘shedding’ was starting. Trying hard not to laugh, she rubbed her son’s back as he gripped her shirt in his tiny fist.

“That isn’t another skin, Tooru. It’s a birthmark.”

“A birdmark?”

“A birthmark,” she repeated slowly. “A birthmark is when a small part of your skin that has been kissed by a specific star before you were born.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes lit up immediately. “Does that mean a star chose me?! That’s so cool!” he exclaimed loudly, hands flying to the small of his back. His mother nodded, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, only to have Oikawa tug her shirt with a pout on his lip.

“I don’t have a birdmark, does that mean a star never chose me?”

“Well duh you’re a huge meanie so no star would choose you!”

“Iwa-chan you’re rude! Iwa-chan’s mom look at him!” Oikawa cried, poking Iwaizumi’s side rather painfully and Iwaizumi blew raspberries at him. Iwaizumi’s mother laughed and just ruffled Oikawa’s hair. 

“That’s far from the case, Tooru. You might not have a star right now, but I’m pretty sure a star will come to you soon,” she chided. Oikawa pursed his lips for a moment before shrugging and climbing down the couch and dusted his pants. He sent a grin Iwaizumi’s way.

“Well  _ he  _ may be chosen by a star but Iwa-chan still can’t climb a tree better than me!” and ran out taunting Iwaizumi on the way. Iwaizumi gasped loudly and clambered down his mom’s lap, yelling after him. Iwaizumi’s mother rolled her eyes and resumed her reading before it clicked.

“Hajime at  _ least  _ put on a shirt before you climb a tree!”

2\. Iwa-chan has a lot of scars (13)

Oikawa stares, his English workbook forgotten on his lap as Iwaizumi focused on his homework. That particular summer was insanely hot and the fan in Oikawa’s room wasn’t doing them any favours. Windows opened, curtains pulled apart and Oikawa can still feel sweat dripping into his singlet. Iwaizumi had his sleeves rolled all the way up and Oikawa couldn’t help but stare at his arms and the light lines that decorated them from across the table they sat at.

“Iwa-chan why do you have so many scars?”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “What?” and Oikawa pointed to where a long scar happened to be running down from his wrist to his inner elbow. Iwaizumi shrugged. “I got this when i was trying to yank my bike from the mesh grid fence, remember? I snagged my arm on an open side and ripped my skin.”

“Ouch, how come I never noticed that?”

“You were too busy crying over scraping your knee.”

“Okay fair. How about that one?”

“Accidentally scratched an itch too hard and my nail scraped some skin off.”

“Be more careful, Iwa-chan! And that one, by your upper arm?”

“My aunt’s cat was running around the house and as I tried to catch him he yelled and scratched me. Hurt like hell too.”

Oikawa kept pointing and asking and making faces as Iwaizumi recounted stories. “And the small ones by your jaw?”

“That, I actually don’t remember. Why are you asking me all these weird questions anyways? Scars are just scars,” Iwaizumi asked back, eyeing Oikawa up and down. Oikawa shrugged and tried to run his fingers down Iwaizumi’s right arm. 

“Curious, really. You should take better care of your skin, Iwa-chan. Can’t exactly be loved when you have scars all over,” he mused, snickering right after. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and kicked his feet under the table. Oikawa stuck his tongue out and they both went back to doing homework, still complaining about the heat.

3\. Iwa-chan has at least 2 moles (16)

It was after practice when Oikawa spares Iwaizumi’s back a glance and notices a small dot the size of his pinky on the nape of his neck, with another smaller one beside it. Oikawa ran a hand up Iwaizumi’s neck, causing the other to cringe and glare at him. “The hell was that for?!”

Oikawa continued to stare, his index finger running across the mole. “Nothing, just noticed you have a couple of moles on your neck.” Iwaizumi’s cheeks dusted red as he tried to remove Oikawa’s hand from his neck.

“I’ve always had them, now get your hands off my neck already, it tickles,” he grumbled, trying to pull his shirt on. Oikawa clicked his tongue and moved his hand away, only to step behind Iwaizumi, hands on shoulders to plant him to the ground as he surveyed his neck, watching the moles intently, as if engraving them to his mind.

“Oi, what the heck do you think you’re doing?! Let me go already, I wanna go home!” Iwaizumi squirmed. Oikawa hummed, finger once again drumming his nape. Grinning, he quickly pressed a kiss on Iwaizumi’s nape, pulling back and twirling around to grab at his bag before Iwaizumi could punch him.

“Cmon, Iwa-chan! It’s getting late and you’re locking up!” Oikawa chirped, already leaving the changing room. He was extremely lucky (or unlucky) that he couldn’t see Iwaizumi’s red face.

Then again, so was his face.

4\. Hajime has tan lines 

5\. Hajime also has tattoos (19)

A kiss. Two kisses. Hands running down his side, appreciating the build of Oikawa’s torso as Iwaizumi’s index fingers hooked at Oikawa’s pant hooks. Oikawa hummed into the kiss as he gently tugged Iwaizumi’s shirt off. The kiss broke as Iwaizumi shrugged his shirt with a grunt. He went right back to Oikawa’s lips before the taller one pulled away, a low whistle leaving his lips. Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Why’d you break the kiss?” he grumbles, trying to pull Oikawa back in but Oikawa didn’t budge. Instead he let his eyes wander Iwaizuimi’s torso, admiring the work he had gotten done that stood out stark against his normally pale skin. 

“You didn’t tell me you got a tattoo,” Oikawa purred, his nails raking Iwaizumi’s chest, earning a groan from him. Iwaizumi’s chest was bursting with colour, the sharp strokes of the ink detailing the lone samurai on his chest perfectly. The vines that wrapped from his collarbone stopped midway to his arm where his tan from the burning Californian sun began thanks to his sleeves. Oikawa swears there was a gold hue that radiated over Iwaizumi’s tan lines. 

He remembers when he found it boring that Iwaizumi was miles away from him. Now he silently thanked god for giving Iwaizumi the chance to go to California of all places.

Iwaizumi puffed his chest out, a grin evident on his face. “Decided to get it on impulse. Surprise.” Oikawa managed a laugh before planting a kiss on Iwaizumi’s jaw, making his way to his collarbone.

“But here’s the thing, Iwa-chan,” he drawls, continuing to place lazy kisses downwards his chest, “it really is stark against the way your chest is so much lighter than your arms. You should get a full body tan.”

Iwaizumi snorted, tugging down Oikawa’s pants. “You’re not one to talk, Tooru. Your tan is so uneven it’s like how you spread butter on bread.” Oikawa pouted and smacked Iwaizumi’s abdomen as he laughed.

“Try not to kill the mood and love me already.”

“Alright, alright, so impatient.”

  
  


  1. So Many Things About You (21)



They were cuddled up next to each other after spending the entire day walking out. Iwaizumi had been dragged to see almost every crevice of San Juan and he was more than ready to just sleep in the warm arms of his boyfriend. Oikawa was still buzzing with excitement from the day, holding up his phone to scroll through the pictures they had taken that day. 

“Hajime look at us here! We look so cute and the way the sun shone on us!” he exclaimed, zooming in on the couple by the bridge. Iwaizumi hummed, eyes drooping by the minute. Oikawa’s voice was lulling and the bed was cold but Oikawa was warm and-

“-we might need to go back there, there was something I wanted to get for you,” Oikawa’s voice cut through his train of thought. Iwaizumi nodded, not really paying attention to what his boyfriend was saying. Oikawa, realizing this, set his phone down to charge and adjusted himself so that they were eye to eye on their pillows.

“Mm, talk to me Tooru, like the way your voice sounds,” Iwaizumi managed, his hand holding at Oikawa’s hip, thumb rubbing against the bone gently. Oikawa hummed, as if in thought before finally speaking.

“Y’know, I’ve kept a small notebook with all the things I noticed about you.”

Iwaizumi blinked the sleep away the best that he could. “What?”

Oikawa nodded, suppressing a yawn. “Yeah, ever since we found out about your birthmark. Can’t believe I thought it was you shedding skin,” he joked. Iwaizumi laughed and lightly pushed Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you were an ass for that one,” he agreed and Oikawa just placed a kiss on Iwaizumi’s nose.

“It was full of everything I noticed about you. I thought it was obvious to anyone but then when I confided it with Makki he said no one keeps a list of things they notice about someone. Talked to your exes and realized they never even  _ saw  _ your neck moles. Speaking of, you have two more by your inner thigh. I like kissing them.”

Iwaizumi pushed his shoulder harder this time, his eyebrows furrowing but gaze still soft, his cheeks dusted a slight pink. “Sorry! But overtime I realized I wrote those things down because I just never wanted to forget the best parts of you. Guess that made me fall in love with you a bit more.” Oikawa finished. Iwaizumi stared at his boyfriend and the way the moonlight danced into their room, leaving silvers of itself on Oikawa’s face enunciating every god given feature Iwaizumi has grown to adore. He sat up in bed and faced Oikawa, his right hand gently gripping Oikawa’s.

“I’ve always loved the concept of you. From the way your stupidly brown hair shapes your almost perfect face to the way your hand fits in mine. Every time I see you close up I can shape out constellations with your freckles, and I love how they fall around your shoulders like snow. I love how you tried so badly to hide acne on your jaw only to fail and then whine about it to me. It made you seem less of an unattainable god to me.

“Everytime I hold your waist, I can vaguely shape out dimples, and the way your hip bones dip makes me never want to let you go. And your stupid uneven tan lines from when you first visited Argentina. You looked like a clown but  _ god  _ your smile made you look more attractive. I hate you so much for looking good despite everything. But what I absolutely love the most is the way you have complete faith and trust in me, the way I can see your eyes shine when we talk, and the fact I watched you grow into the person you are today. I love you, Tooru and I would take all the imperfectness you have on yourself just to be able to call you mine for another day.”

As soon as Iwaizumi finished he cringed but Oikawa laughed. His eyes glimmered, he might have teared up. Iwaizumi scoffed and squeezed the hand in his tighter, bringing it up to his lips for a kiss on Oikawa’s knuckles. Oikawa sniffled and wiped his eyes using the back of his free hand, the smile never leaving his face.

“I never pegged you for someone so observant, Hajime.” Oikawa whispered, pulling Iwaizumi down so they could cuddle once more. Iwaizumi shrugged as Oikawa let their hands go to gently caress his face, stroking his thumb against Iwaizumi’s shaped jaw. 

“I’m normally not but for you? I might be.” They both laughed and just enjoyed each other’s presence, the moon not moving as if to watch lovingly over the both of them sleeping. Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa fell asleep, the dimple by the side of his mouth slowly losing prominence. Iwaizumi felt sleep washing over him again and he kissed Oikawa once more before closing his eyes.

He will always adore the little things that make Tooru.

.

.

.

_ 6\. Hajime Oikawa has a ring on his finger _ (27)

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me [on twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/moontogauva) or [on my cc](https://curiouscat.me/moontogauva)
> 
> hope yall liked it, do leave a kudo and comment <33


End file.
